Dirty Nights
by dirtymind1001
Summary: A smutty outtake from the story "Project Love" by It's not necessary to read that story before this one, but I highly recommend After a dramatic evening, popstar Austin Moon, who has been dating lawyer Ally Dawson for a few months, brings Ally back to his apartment for some One-shot! NOW WITH A SEQUAL AND SMUT IN BOTH CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a bit different…this is an outtake from the story "Project Love" by cupcake291. It's a really good T rated story, and I really liked it, so the author said I could do a smutty outtake from the story. The beginning part of this story that is in italics actually belongs to her story; it is what's leading up to my scene. But anyway, I hope ya'll like it and that you go check out her story because this scene will make a lot more sense after you read her story, or if you read this scene in the part of the story that it is in (which, BTW, is in the middle of Chapter 18). Enjoy!**

_"So you're okay then?" Austin held her hand as he headed down the hallway to his apartment._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I'm used to this stuff, remember, lawyer?" She hinted, pointing her thumbs in a dorky fashion towards herself. She had caught her breath in the car and once she had thought through the situation she found it no different from the Renaldi case that was still lying on her tablet. Joy, still need to finish that._

_"You're used to proving it happened. Not being the one it happened to." His eyebrows scrunched together in worry. He opened the door to his apartment, keeping one arm protectively around her waist. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine._

_"I'm fine, I promise. Besides I think we need to talk about. . ."She paused as a different thought intruded her mind, "Why were you driving around at night?"_

_"I was letting off steam. I really liked you." He shrugged, "And you didn't…"He looked down and took his arm off her waist, as he remembered Tilly's words. He stared at the carpeted floor of his apartment, hating how he much he was letting this get to him. He was Austin Moon for god's sake, why was he falling apart because of a small girl?_

_"Austin I love you." She blurt out. He stumbled back slightly. "I know, I used you in the beginning and then you grew on me. And I. . . I was walking and I was thinking. . ." Austin began to kiss her neck, lifting her to sit on the counter. He moved in between her legs. She still held onto the stuffed animal, stroking it slightly as she spoke. The only words that ran through his mind were 'I love you.'_

_"And you were thinking about buying a stuffed giraffe?" Austin laughed as he kissed her forehead. He reached for the animal tossing it gently on the ground below._

_She giggled, "And I was thinking that it was never about that. I kept on thinking that to convince myself that I wasn't falling you."_

_He kissed her tummy._

_"But I was wrong, I fell for you." He scooped her off the marble counter carrying her to his bedroom._

As Austin walked to his bedroom carrying Ally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair. She leaned in and started kissing his neck, sucking and nipping at several places.

"Mmm," Austin moaned, "Alls, that feels amazing."

"Good," Ally whispered seductively into his ear, "Because I want to make you feel amazing tonight."

"The same to you." Austin huskily as they reached his bedroom. Austin shuffled through his room until his shins connected with his bed, and then he fell forward, still holding Ally, so that she was pinned under him.

"You do know where this is going, right?" Austin pulled back from kissing Ally's neck to search her eyes and make sure they had the same idea in mind.

Ally nodded, "And I'm ok with it."

At this, Austin snapped. All of the love and passion he had for Ally was expressed to her as he slammed her back into the bed and pressed his lips heatedly to hers. In the next ten minutes, Austin and Ally peeled each other's clothes off, discarding them carelessly on the floor.

When they were both completely naked, Austin leaned down and kissed Ally passionately again, kissing down her neck and all over her breasts. He pulled back and gave her that wolfish, lopsided smile that she knew she had come to love, and she smiled too.

"Make love to me, Austin."

Austin smirked at Ally, a twinkle in his eye, "All through the night I'll make love to you," He sang, "Like you want me to!"

Ally smacked his arm playfully, "Shut up."

Austin smiled, and lined his cock up at her entrance. He looked at Ally once more for permission, and when she nodded, he thrust into her. Her pussy was so tight, and her wet heat sucked on his cock so well, it felt like her pussy and his cock were just MADE for each other.

"I love you," Austin smiled at Ally, slowly pulling back until only the tip of him was inside her. He paused for a second before smoothly sliding back in, hitting Ally's back wall and brushing her g-spot.

Ally moaned in pleasure. She had never felt this good from anything; the feeling of Austin's cock filling her so perfectly was just that: perfect. "Mmmm, faster Austin," Ally moaned.

Austin complied, picking up his pace until he had reached a good steady speed going smoothly in and out of Ally. It wasn't too hard; he wasn't slamming into her, but he was helping her build up slowly to an amazing intense orgasm, because Austin wanted to help her experience as much pleasure as possible from this.

"Oh my god Austin, you're so biiiiiiiig!" Ally moaned.

"Ally, fuck," Austin groaned, "You're so fucking tight, it feels so good!"

Austin thrusts into her slowly, _in and out_, each time deeper, _in and out, _each time with more power, _in and out_, until she cries out, her back arches, and he places light kisses on her breasts.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, "I'm gonna…I'm g-gonna cum!"

"Ngh, me too baby," Austin grunted out, bringing one of his hands down to her clit and flicking it repeatedly, "Cum with me."

Ally let out a loud moan, chanting Austin's name over and over as she came, clenching her pussy around Austin's cock.

"Fuck yes Ally!" Austin moaned, his dick pulsing and twitching as he released himself into Ally. After they had both orgasmed, Austin pulled out of Ally and collapsed on the bed next to her, spooning her.

"I love you so much, baby," Austin whispered.

"I love you too," Ally whispered back as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's eyes fluttered open and she adjusted to the sunlight flowing through her window. Rolling over, she smiled at Austin's sleeping form. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, using her pinkie to nudge him gently.

"Wake uppppppp." She sang softly. He turned over to face her, a smile covered his face and he let out a loud fake snore. "Ally, I'm still sleeping. You should wake me up with a kiss." He snored once more, opening an eye to see her laughing.

She played along with his joke, leaning over to press her lips squarely onto his. She pulled back, when Austin wrapped his fingers into her hair, bringing her in closer. He rested his forehead on hers.

"You know," he smiled, "You never did say you were sorry." He fluttered his eyelashes at her playfully.

"I gave you sex, I think that's more than enough." Ally smiled.

"I think I need an apology part two." He joked, kissing her again. He rolled over on the bed to face her more comfortably. His hand reached up to play with her curls, a boyish grin covering his face.

"I really wouldn't mind." Ally smiled, a sheepish grin covered her face. She loved the girl Austin made her be.

"Don't you have work today?" Austin smiled at her; he had learned her schedule like the back of his hand.

"I have a lot of things to do today. And you're one of them." She bit her lip, seductively.

"You have to do me?" Austin's eyebrows went up and he pulled her in closer.

"Part of my assignment."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Austin whispered.

Ally smirked as her forehead rested against Austin's. She bent her head and pecked his lips before pulling back and pushing Austin's bare chest, knocking him over so that he was lying flat.

Ally quickly scrambled on top of Austin, straddling his waist. Austin smirked and licked his lips as his eyes scanned up and down Ally's bare form.

Ally ground down on Austin's dick, quickly bringing it to full hardness before she leaned down, whispering seductively in his ear, "This time, I'm in charge."

She pulled back and braced her hands on Austin's bent legs behind her, grinding on him again.

Austin groaned and then smiled, "I might just be ok with this," He joked.

Ally smirked before swinging her leg around and climbing off of Austin. He whimpered at the loss of heat, but Ally just smirked and rolled over, bringing her head down and kissing the tip of Austin's dick. She glanced up at him through her lashes, and he quickly got her message.

Without speaking, he sat at the edge of the bed as Ally slid off the bed and knelt between his legs, grabbing his cock in one hand and squeezing his balls with the other.

"I really am sorry for intending to use you," Ally whispered, kissing the tip of Austin's dick. His breath hitched in his throat as the pleasure overwhelmed him, but he was able to choke out, "Don't worry; you've more than made up for it."

Ally froze, and then she smirked deviously and stood up, "Well then I think I'm done here." She said, turning around to walk out of his bedroom, giving him an awesome view of her ass.

"On second thought," Austin quickly stood up and grabbed Ally, pressing her back into his chest, "I definitely need an apology part two."

Ally ground down on Austin's dick again before turning around and placing a kiss on his lips, "Good. Cause I don't want to be done anytime soon." She whispered, placing a hand on Austin's bare chest and pushing him back onto the bed as she sunk down to her knees once again.

She opened her mouth, wrapping her plump lips around the head of Austin's cock, and he hissed in pleasure as her warm mouth started to slide up and down on him, successfully deep throating him.

"Fuck, Ally, fuck," Austin hissed in pleasure. Soon, he was on the verge of cumming, and he tried to warn Ally, but all that was coming out of his mouth were unintelligible grunts and moans. So, he grabbed Ally's arms and pulled her up to his mouth, fusing their lips together as he came. When Austin came back down from his orgasmic high, Ally pulled away and pouted.

"I wanted to taste you," she whined in a way that Austin found absolutely adorable. But all thoughts of Ally's cuteness flew out of his head when Ally bent down and licked his cum off of his stomach.

"Fuck Alls," Austin breathed, "I need to be inside of you. Now."

Ally smiled, and then lay down on the bed. "Fuck me, Austin." She whispered.

Austin groaned before quickly scrambling on top of Ally and thrusting inside of her in one smooth movement.

Austin started to move within her, dragging his hips back and then moving forward quickly, sending sparks of fire through Ally's body. Ally whimpered as he quickly built up a relatively fast pace, pounding in and out of Ally. The only sounds in the room were the moans coming out of the couple's mouth and the sound of skin slapping skin as Ally lifted her hips to meet Austin mid-thrust.

Austin moaned lou

* * *

dly, her name bursting from his lips. "Fuck Ally!" He groaned.

"Austin! Please, harder!" Ally screamed. He immediately goes harder, faster, and deeper. They continued like this for several minutes until they felt their orgasms approaching.

"Austin, I'm gonna cum!" Ally warned.

"Wait for me, babe!" Austin panted, thrusting into Ally one, two, three more times before his orgasm exploded, pushing Ally over the edge as they came together.

When they had come down from their highs, Austin pulled out of Ally and lay next to her, snuggling up beside her and spooning her as they drifted off to sleep again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So I decided that in the original story, it mentioned they had sex twice, so I had to make them have sex again, cause I'm just a crazy horny little fucker like that :) R&R!**


End file.
